1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable golf ball retrievers and more particularly to golf ball retrievers having a knock down handle and a dual functioning ball collector and carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers have a constant need to practice their game and by doing so hit thousands of practice balls from one location to another. Collecting the hit balls in a convenient container and repositioning them for additional practice is normally a time consuming activity. Most golf ball retrievers involved in this activity operate by encapsulating a single ball at a time until a predetermined number is collected within an attached receptacle.
In other situations, golfers often times lose balls in a water hazard such as a lake or stream. Golf ball retrievers utilizing extendable handles with cups or other devices to retrieve balls singularly have, for the most part, been used in this situation. Generally, these devices are effective only to retrieve visually noted balls and are relatively ineffective in retrieving balls not visible to the eye.
Larger devices utilizing a plurality of discs have been used for collecting a plurality of balls from driving ranges and the like wherein a tractor pulls the device over a large surface area and collects the engaged balls in a collecting trough. These known devices are relatively large and heavy and are not practical for use by the individual golfer in a playing situation or in an individual practice session.
Thus there exists a need for such a convenient and portable device and it is to this need that the present invention is directed.